


It's Still You

by savagemockingbird



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Coming Out, F/F, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Black Eagles Route, M/M, Nonbinary My Unit | Byleth, Other, Post-Black Eagles Route (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Self-Discovery, They/Them Pronouns for Ferdinand Von Aegir, They/Them Pronouns for My Unit | Byleth, Xe/Xem Pronouns for Hubert von Vestra, the black eagles are just the lgbtq community, they use any pronouns but they/them is used in this fic, transphobes will be sniped on sight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:35:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28365513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/savagemockingbird/pseuds/savagemockingbird
Summary: They remember meeting the professor who didn’t have a care in the world as to what people referred to them as. Byleth was Byleth, no matter what people decided to call them. The thought was a bit strange to Ferdinand at first-they remember being baffled at the fact that the professor didn’t mind being referred to with feminine terminology. “Wouldn’t that bother you?”Byleth had just shrugged. “I’m still your professor, Ferdinand. Would your opinion change if I were biologically any different?”Ferdinand finds themselves. Birthday gift for dedueitwithmustard. Happy birthday!
Relationships: Dorothea Arnault/Edelgard von Hresvelg, Ferdinand von Aegir & My Unit | Byleth, Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	It's Still You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dedueitwithmustard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dedueitwithmustard/gifts).



> im a little nervous to post this, but this is a birthday gift for liv ! i love u sm so i wrote u some nby ferdie and hubert fluff . i hope u like it !!
> 
> as a side note, im going to be moderating comments a little more strictly. if u dont like hubert using neoprns then pls just leave rn lol i do not care. i use the same neos hubert does in this fic and if u dont like it my content isnt for u ig

Ferdinand has never really thought about who they are.

There wasn’t time for that really. So much pressure on their shoulders to perform, not just from their father, but what felt like the entirety of Adrestia left you with little time to question who you were. So why did it feel so awful when everybody else knew who  _ they _ were?

Maybe it’s because the Duke had never really bothered to talk to them about it. It was always, “Ferdinand, you must find a suitable wife, one day. She’ll be smart and beautiful. I’d expect no less from my son, after all.” They hadn’t really questioned it until they got to the Officer’s Academy, honestly, because who really cared?

They remember meeting the professor who didn’t have a care in the world as to what people referred to them as. Byleth was Byleth, no matter what people decided to call them. The thought was a bit strange to Ferdinand at first-they remember being baffled at the fact that the professor didn’t mind being referred to with feminine terminology. “Wouldn’t that bother you?”

Byleth had just shrugged. “I’m still your professor, Ferdinand. Would your opinion change if I were biologically any different?”

Ferdinand supposed that no, it would not. Byleth was Byleth, they would always be Byleth. To Ferdinand, they are their dear professor-a  _ friend _ if they were allowed to refer to them as such-and it wouldn’t matter their status or appearance.

Byleth left room to question. Ferdinand is curious, so they ask.  _ When did you know? Was it difficult to think of? Do other people treat you differently? You just need to tell me if they’re treating you poorly, professor, and I will make sure they are dealt with! _

They decided to leave their thoughts on the back burner. For now, their studies were more important. Ferdinand could think of things pertaining to themself at a later date, they decided.

Until something else decides to throw them off.

The dates are blurring together, and it’s another sleepless night of studying, studying, studying. They shuffle their papers around, searching for a stack of sheets related to taking care of horses, only to realize that they’ve forgotten it in the classroom. Annoying, really, but not the end of the world they suppose, glancing at the clock. Nobody would be awake at this time anyway, so they grab their vest and do their best to hurry outside.

Voices. There are voices coming from the Black Eagles classroom. Ferdinand’s body tenses and they lean against the wall, glancing into the classroom.

“Thank you, Dorothea.” That’s Edelgard’s voice, they can tell. “I’m sorry we haven’t been able to spend much time together, you know.”

“Edie, sweetheart, don’t worry. Seriously, I understand you’ve been super busy,” Dorothea says. Ferdinand inches closer to the door, and they can see the two girls sitting on one of the benches meant to serve as seats. Edelgard hums low, laughing softly as she leans on Dorothea’s shoulder. 

Ferdinand smiles softly to themselves. It’s wonderful seeing their classmates getting along, after all.

They’re about to walk in when they hear Dorothea giggle, and Edelgard lifts her head. Dorothea leans in to kiss her, and Edelgard reciprocates. Ferdinand feels like the wind has been knocked out of their lungs, and they gasp softly, drawing attention from the pair.

“Can we help you, Ferdie?” Dorothea recovers quickly enough, but Edelgard is staring at them, startled.

“Please don’t tell anyone, Ferdinand. Nobody is supposed to know.”

Ferdinand’s concern isn’t that, nor is it the fact that a noble and a commoner are interacting with each other in such a manner. No, their curiosity lies within something else entirely.

“Girls can kiss girls?”

*** 

“Hubert,” Ferdinand says softly when their husband walks into the room. “I’d like to share something with you if you’ll listen to me.”

Their husband moves around to sit down on the couch next to them. “Something the matter?”

“I’d like you to stop referring to me as your husband, please.”

Hubert’s face pales. “What is the meaning of this?”

“Wait, wait! You didn’t let me finish yet, Hubert!”

Hubert lets out a sigh xe had apparently been holding in. “Alright. Continue.”

“Would you… be ok referring to me as your partner? Or even your wife?”

“If that’s what makes you happy, then that’s what I’ll do.”

“You’re just going to accept it?”

“What would you like me to do?” Ferdinand swears they can hear a hint of a laugh in xer voice. “You’re my partner for life now, Ferdinand. It’s very important to me that you feel respected, you know.”

Ferdinand swears they could cry. Hubert definitely isn’t the first person they’ve told-Byleth had gotten that privilege-but something inside them snaps a little, the feeling of being secure overwhelming them. They shift around so they’re in Hubert’s arms and xe threads xer fingers through Ferdinand’s hair, so gently as if one wrong move would break them. Ferdinand doesn’t know when they started crying, but Hubert rocks back and forth, shushing them softly. By the time it’s over, they’re absolutely exhausted, and they’re just about ready to fall asleep in their husband’s arms.

“Hey, Hubert?”

“Yes?”

“Thank you. Thank you for everything. I love you.”

“I love you too, my dear partner.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank u sm for reading ! im @tomurajoyfriend on twitter if u wanna swing by and say hi !


End file.
